User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lure (GTA IV) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gta-mysteries (Talk) 23:57, 3 August 2010 Ballas attack CJ CJ didn't do anything to Ballas gang. And why the Ballas always attack CJ? --Videogamer13 12:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ghost town figure I have found the ghost in Las Brujas, Bone County. This is real truth. --Videogamer13 05:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) If you look at the USA page you will see how they apear. Not phisicly. Also during Chinatown wars Ochoa is no longer mayor. Search him . You should check my other page I made weed B-day 00:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I mean I made a page called that. By the way what did you think about the presidents? Check out my new page Green Sabre (car) B-day 15:08, December 21, 2010 (UTC) My reasons the reason why I am sticking around is the staff made a bad decision in leaving rather then take the actions they did they could have worked it out --Owen1983 16:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) agreed TY I do edit there sometimes But I believe there is hope for this wiki I think we are finely OK even though there doesn't seem yo be any admins Anatolys block he has had warning after warning and he has gone on regardless so IMV a 9 year block is the perfect remedy --Owen1983 19:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks! thanks for fixing the link. it seemed right at first.:) i need your help. Can you help me with something? I need to get a Schafter V12 in GTA IV, where do i find one?? From Af1105. Thanks, now i can Finally finnish stivies car thefts. P.S. if you play GTA IV TBoGT, is the super diamond common in Dukes or Brooker? 123yyy 22:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) i know...... i know that its not on Stiveis car thefts but on a website it says that Reblas are common when you are driving the Schafter. anyways thanks for the location :) I still mention your mother, you pussy! Your mother loves other women that's why she is a lesbian. I bet she was killed by some henchmen because they don't like gay (lesbian and fagots ppl). McCrillisNsiah 13:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I NEVER APOLOGIZES TO YOU FOR EVERYTHING I DID! YOU'RE A DUMB FUCK YOU PUSSY! YOU LOVE TO EAT SHIT AND THAT'S WHY YOUR A COCKSUCKER! I'M STILL CONTACTING YOU! WHAT! HMMM! McCrillisNsiah 13:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Your fucking ass mother. McCrillisNsiah 13:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm still going to edit on the Mafia II Wiki with that new IP of mine. And plus, I got banned on 2K Games Forums again when they found out I made another account there. When the banned expires, watch me have a new IP and a new account, you retarded bitch. I'll still contact you and I'll still mention your freaking dead ass mother, you dumb prick motherfucking user. McCrillisNsiah 13:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Fucking Tom. Stop fucking around with me. UNBLOCK ME RIGHT NOW!!!!! So just because I was rude to you in the past, I can't come back FOREVER?! You think I gave a fuck about you! I don't need to apologizes to you! I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT YOU BEING THE MAFIA II WIKI BOSS YOU SICK FUCK!!!! McCrillisNsiah 23:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the fuck is your problem with me editing on the Mafia II Wiki, you......OOOO...? McCrillisNsiah 23:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) You fucking bum. McCrillisNsiah 01:16, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Come on you piece of shit reply on my talk page! If I was a criminal at the age of 28 and I ever see you in my town, I buy a shotgun and blow your head! McCrillisNsiah 01:37, April 13, 2011 (UTC) And my name is NOT McRillis its McCrillis Nsiah. That's my name in reality, respect people you bastard just like I respect you. You dickward. McCrillisNsiah 01:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) About McCrillisNsiah's Block I have banned McCrillisNsiah for being incivil with you, and the way he addressed you is inappropriate, but may I know what caused him to get blocked on Mafia Wiki?WikisEditor 14:19, April 13, 2011 (UTC)